Goblins Mob
The Goblins Mob was formed in late 2005 when Lazuli females teamed up with Moomins males. Alina and Sniff took dominance of the new group. After a year Alina died and her daughter Jasmine took over as dominant female. She was soon joined by Buster a signal Pound Puppy rover. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Alina and Sniff became the first dominant pair. After Alina died Jasmine took dominance. Drake took dominance but only for a month. Soon a singal Pound Puppy rover Buster joined the group and became the domiant male. Current Members The Goblins have 24 members as of Janaury 2010. Jasmine (VGBF001) Dominant Female Buster (VPPM004) Dominant Male Evelina (VGBF014) Elaine (VGBF016) Elsha (VGBF017) Elijah (VGBM018) Dora (VGBF019) Ally Kat (VGBF022) Cader (VGBM023) Ronan (VGBM024) Smokey (VGBM025) Rambo (VGBM027) Cheekie (VGBF028) Rocky (VGBM029) (VGBF030) (VGBF031) (VGBM032) VGBM033 VGBF034 VGBF035 VGBM036 VGBP037 VGBP038 VGBP039 All Known Members Alina (VLF078) Sniff (VMMM007) Pancake (VLF092) Sticky (VMMM009) Penny (VLF097) Too-Ticky (VMMM013) Jasmine (VGBf001) Saffron (VGBF002) Manny (VGBP003) Drake (VGBM004) Lana (VGBF005) Lark (VGBM006) Lynessa (VGBF007) Aiken (VGBM008) Anna (VGBF009) Arthur (VGBM010) Brittney (VGBF011) VGBP012 Justin (VGBM013) Evelina (VGBF014) Eric (VGBM015) Elaine (VGBF016) Elsha (VGBF017) Eljin (VGBM018) Dora (VGBF019) Mack (VGBM020) Edwardo (VGBM021) Ally Kat (VGBF022) Cador (VGBM023) Ronan (VGBF024) Smokey (VGBM025) Lilly (VGBF026) Sable (VGBM027) Pepper (VGBF028) VGBP029 VGBP030 VGBP031 VGBP032 Rivals Goblins' first rivales were the Raptors and Klingons, but the Goblins moved away from them. Now they live near a wild mob. History Novermber 2005: Alina, Pancake and Penny teamed up with Sniff, Sticky and Too-Ticky. Alina and Sniff became the dominant pair. December 2005: Alina, Pancake and Penny were all pregnant. Pancake aborted. January 2006: '''Alina gave birth to Jasmine, Saffron, Manny and Drake after she killed Penny's litter. '''February 2006: One encounter with a Klingons March 2006: 'Penny was pregnant. '''April 2006: '''Penny gave birth to Lana, Lark and Lynessa. '''May 2005: '''Alina was pregnant. She evicted Pancake and Penny. '''June 2006: '''Alina gave birth to Anna, Arthur and Aiken. Pancake left the group. '''July 2006: '''Sticky and Too-Ticky went roving. Penny was seen mating with a rover. '''August 2006: ' Sticky and Too-Ticky left the group. Penny was pregnant. '''September 2006: One encounter with the Klingons. Penny gave birth to Brittney, VGBP012, and Justin. October 2006: One encounter with the Klingons. VGBP012 was killed. November 2006: 'Alina was pregnant. She evicted Penny. '''December 2006: ' Sticky and Too-Ticky went roving. Penny was Last Seen. Alina aborted. '''January 2007: One encounter with Wildkats. Alina was predated. Jasmine took dominance. February 2007: Sticky and Too-Ticky were Last Seen. Sniff left the group and Drake took dominance. March 2007: '''Two encounters with Klingons. Lark went roving and left the group. Saffron was pregnant. '''April 2007: Buster joined the group and became the dominant male. Saffron gave birth Evelina, Elaine, Eric, Elsha and Elijah. May 2007: '''One encounter with Raptors. Jasmine was pregnant. '''June 2007: '''Jasmine gave birth to Mack, Dora, Ally Kat and Edwardo. '''July 2007: '''One encounter with Wildkats. '''August 2007: '''Two encounters with Wildkats. Jasmine was pregnant. '''October 2007: '''Jasmine gave birth to Cador, Ronan and Smokey. November 2007: Lana was pregnant. Aurthur wet roving. '''December 2007: '''Lana lost her litter. One encounter with Fritters and Klingons. '''January 2008: Jasmine evicted Saffron, Lynessa, Lana and Anna. February 2008: '''One encounter with Fritters. '''March 2008: '''Jasmine was pregnant. Arthur went roving. '''April 2008: '''Jasmine gave birth to Rambo, Rocky and Cheekie. '''May 2008: Elsha was pregnant. Drake, Aiken, Justin and Eric left the group. June 2008: Elsa aborted. July 2008: '''Jasmine was pregnant. Brittney, Evelina, Elaine and Elsha were evicted. '''August 2008: Jasmine lost her litter. Brittney was pregnant. September 2008: '''Brittney lost her litter. Aurther went roving. Two encounters with Fritters. '''October 2008: '''Jasmine was pregnant. Saffron, Lynessa, Lana and Anna were evicted and left the group. '''November 2008: '''Jasmine gave birth to VGBF030, VGBF031 and VGBM032. '''December 2008: Three encounters with Fritters. Janaury 2009: Jasmine aborted. Aurthur, Mack and Edwardo went roving and left the group. Febaury 2009: '''Elijah, Smokey and Cader went roving. '''March 2009: Dora aborted. Elijah, Ronan and Cader went roving. April 2009: 'Jasmine was pregnant. Brittney, Evelina, Elaine, Elsha, Dora and Allycat were evicted. '''May 2009: ' Jasmine gave birth to VGBM033, VGBF034, VGBF035 and VGBM036. '''June 2009: Brittney was predated. July 2009: '''One encounter with a wild mob. '''August 2009: '''Elijah, Smokey, Ronan, Cader and Rambo went roving. '''September 2009: '''Jasmine was pregnant. Evelina, Elaine, Elsha, Dora, Allycat and Cheekie were evicted. '''October 2009: '''Jasmine aborted. Elijah, Smokey, Ranon, Cader, Rambo and Rocky went roving. '''November 2009: Evelina aborted. Dora an Cheekie were pregnant. December 2009: Jasmine was pregnant. Dora and Cheekie lost their litters. Evelina, Elaine, Elsha, Dora, Allycat and Cheekie were evicted. '''Janaury 2010: '''Jasmine gave birth to VGBP037, VGBP038 and VGBP039. Category:Meerkat Mobs